DESCRIPTION (from abstract): Amphiphilic molecules such as surfactants and phospholipids self assemble to generate complex hierarchical structures including unilamellar vesicles consisting of spherical hydrophobic bilayer shells that separate an inner aqueous compartment from the external medium. This bilayer consists of a double layer of surfactant molecules (the "inner" and "outer" leaflets) with different degrees of surfactant packing. This morphology provides distinct microenvironments for encapsulation, isolation, and/or concentration of "guest" reagents. Variations of the dimensions and surface charges of the vesicle "host" systems could facilitate the design of tailored guest location and delivery vehicles. The current project proposes to continue the examination of non-covalent interactions that dictate the distribution of anthracycline antibiotics within cell membranes, liposomes, and other membrane model systems. Light scattering measurements and fluorescence spectroscopic studies will be used to characterize the correspondence between vesicle dimensions and guest distribution and vesicle surfactant composition.